


Deal.

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Married Life <3<3<3 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pet Store, Pets, Post-Magic Reveal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, new pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Mari and Adrien have a little drabble about getting a new pet!





	Deal.

Marinette and Adrien got a cat about a month after they began living together. 

Adrien and Nino had a pet hamster but it lived with Nino after they moved in with their respective partners.

Adrien and Marinette realized this morning they were out of pet food so they went to the pet store. Here is where your issue begins:

*Mari wants to buy pet food

*Adrien wants to pet animals

*The store is distracting for Adrien; and pet toys and cat nip beat man

 

After Adrien put plenty of toys and cat nip in the shopping cart he went to sit with the cats. Marinette was being a responsible adult and pet owner so she went to pick out cat food. When she came back her boyfriend was on the ground.

“I go the cat food com--” Mari began.

She was interrupted though when a cat jumped on her cat’s head.

"Mari! Mari! Mari!!!! Am I imagining things or did a cat just jump on my head?!?!?!"

"No cat on your head. It is..heavy air? Uhh, lemme get it, close your eyes."

"CAN WE ADOPT IT??? PLEASEE?" Adrien questioned.

"Adrien…. No. We came here for our cat's food."

"....."

"Adrien, no cat. Bad Adrien."

"But it is so cute and fluffy! And I didn’t want the stray you found!” Adrien pointed out.

“But you love Jazz!” Mari pointed out.

“Now I do!” 

“If he is still here in a week.” Mari compromised. 

“Deal.” Adrien agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> News Flash:
> 
> They got the cat. They love him dearly. They will probably have kittens (Literal kittens soon)


End file.
